choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
King "Liam"
Prince "Liam", a character in the "The Royal Romance" series, is the Crown Prince of Cordonia and a potential love interest for Your Character. His default name is Liam, but the player can pick a name for him. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance It is up to the player to decide what Prince Liam looks like. He can either be a white male with blue eyes and blonde hair, an African-American male with blue eyes and a shaved head, and a Asian male with black eyes and black hair with a grey streak. Personality Priam liam is a simple pure hearted yet sophisticated individual. He knows his responsibilities and limits. He always cares for others before himself . Liam is always trying to be the king cordonia deserves, his love for cordonia is inspirational. He is a passionate and committed partner when it comes to relationships He is head over heels in love with MC. He has also helped olivia a lot during her troubled childhood. He cares a lot for drake and maxwell. He is a friend who would always help his mates no matter what. Relationships Your Character "Riley" Prince "Liam" met Riley/Main Character while on vacation in New York with his friends Maxwell, Tariq and Drake. She was their server in the pub/restaurant. As she was about to leave after hours, he came to her and apologized for his friends' difficult demands. She offers to give them a tour around the city. She either takes them to a club or to the beach. If the player has enough Diamonds, she can even take the Prince to see the Statue of Liberty where they share a sweet moment. Maxwell sensed the strong connection established between the Prince and her that he sponsors her and brings her to Cordonia to join the prince's other potential brides. Since Maxwell doesn’t have a sister, he chose Your Character to represent his family's noble House for the selection of the Prince's bride. European Guy He is Prince Liam's older brother. The Royal Romance ''occurs after the events of [[Rules of Engagement, Book 2|''Rules of Engagement]] where European Guy abdicates the throne of Cordonia as his heart was set elsewhere. Prince Liam finds himself next in line to the Cordonian throne. He is sometimes mentioned by Prince Liam. King Constantine Constantine is Prince Liam's father. As stated in Rules of Engagement, he needs the consent of his wife to do practically anything. Queen Regina Regina is Prince Liam's step-mother. She appears to be condescending towards the main character in Rules of Engagement. Bastien Bastien is King Liam's bodyguard. Madeleine He and Madeleine are currently engaged, even though he doesn't love her. In Book 2 Chapter 15, Liam broke off his engagement to Madeleine. Character Customization Outfits TRR Prince White Suit.png|White Suit TRR Prince Suit.png|Suit TRR Prince spa.png|Spa TRR Prince swimsuit.png|Swimsuit TRR Prince purple sweater.png|Purple Sweater TRR Prince Casual.jpg|Casual Liam - Blue Suit - Full Image.png|Blue Suit Trivia *He is the first love interest who can be customized. *He is European Guy's half-brother. *He is shown on the cover of "The Royal Romance, Book 1" and "The Royal Romance, Book 2". *It is implied that he is Kenna Rys' descendant as her portrait is seen in their castle's dining room. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love Interests Category:World Leaders